Sleep Tight, Honey
by Ivyluppin
Summary: Aku ingin mengatakan padamu suatu hari nanti, "terimakasih telah mencintai dan menua bersamaku", nyatanya kata-kata semacam itu tertelan kembali ke tenggorokanku/Yunjae


Sleep Tight, Honey©Ivyluppin

Pair : Yunjae Don't bash, flame, sider, plagiat, and manymore.

Gak suka? Gak usah baca, bye

Jaejoong : 17 tahun

Yunho : 24 tahun

.

.

_-Aku ingin mengatakan padamu suatu hari nanti, "terimakasih telah mencintai dan menua bersamaku", nyatanya kata-kata semacam itu tertelan kembali ke tenggorokanku—_

_._

_._

**Februari 1952**

Malam -1000km dari perbatasan korea Utara dan Selatan- melatarbelakangi pertunjukkan militer dengan kilatan lampu sorot dan tenda terbuka dari tirai balon udara. Pesta kecil digelar untuk perayaan kemenangan atas perang siang tadi. Orang-orang minum sekaleng soda dan biscuit keras yang dicelupkan ke dalam air. Sebuah panggung alakadarnya dari sisa besi dan truk disusun, sebuah panggung kecil dengan tinggi dua meter dari tanah menampilkan panggung hiburan murah yang memuaskan diantara perang yang berkecamuk.

Para tentara berharap bisa mabuk meski hanya sekaleng soda sembari menatap panggung militer dengan tawa dan renungan. Rindu akan kampung halaman dan keluarga, rindu akan jajanan dan kedai pinggir pasar dengan secangkir soju kecil dan daging asap. Tapi di ladang perang, kerinduan yang besar adalah antara kematian dan kebanggaan Tanah Air.

"Mereka merekrut para bocah. Lihat sersan, bagaimana bocah-bocah itu dibawa kemari untuk mati." Seorang kopral berujar dengan nada mengkasihani.

Sambil meneguk kaleng sodanya, mata musangnya yang tajam beralih menatap sekelompok pemuda yang menaiki panggung dan duduk di kursi kayu "Mereka anak muda yang pemberani, Junsu."

"Ya, dan sekarang mereka akan bernyani untuk kita sersan Yunho." Sebuah senyuman lebar dan senggolan di bahu mungkin saja diabaikan oleh Yunho. Tapi sejak sesuatu yang berbeda tertangkap matanya, Yunho mengabaikan banyak hal disekitarnya. Pandangannya lurus pada seorang pemuda yang duduk di atas panggung.

"Selamat malam. Kami dari battalion 43 devisi 101 akan membawakan sebuah lagu pendek. Selamat mendengarkan." Ujar seorang pemuda yang umurnya tak lebih dari bocah SMU dengan senyum canggung. Ia membenarkan duduknya dan menatap sejenak teman-temannya yang telah siap dengan alat musik mereka; harmonika, gitar, dan jinbe. Lalu dengan pakaian tentara lusuh miliknya yang digulung, ia memegang mixrophone dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap mata hadirin dengan kedua mata besarnya yang seperti biji kedelai hitam segar.

_The world closing in_

_Did you ever think_

_That we could be so close, like brothers_

_The future's in the air_

_I can feel everywhere _

_blowing with the wind of change_

_take me to the magic of moment_

_on a glory night_

_where the children of tomorrow dream away_

_in the wind of change_

_walking down the street_

_distant memories_

_are buried in the past forever_ (Wind of change_Scorpions)

Sebuah tepuk tangan yang panjang dan siulan para tentara mengakhiri lagu tersebut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, berdiri bersama teman-temannya dan menundukkan diri sambil mengatakan terimakasih dengan senyum ceria dan tatapan senang yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Yunho masih mengamati langkah per langkah mereka turun dan menjauhi panggung. Ia meneguk habis cola nya, memikirkan bagaimana lagu itu terasa begitu menyentuh bahkan setelah mereka mengakhirinya. Serentetan kalimat yang terdengar begitu dalam saat dinyanyikan oleh seorang pemuda lugu bersuara tenor tadi. Benar-benar indah.

Malam masih berjalan di antara sorotan lampu kaleng dan tarian-tarian aneh yang dilakukan para tentara. Meski lebih banyak diantara mereka yang kembali ke barak. Hari esok akan tiba, dan terkadang mereka merasa bahwa esok adalah hari akhir bagi mereka, karenanyalah beberapa orang ingin menikmati malam mereka lebih panjang.

.

.

**Mei 1952**

Pasukan Yunho menetap di sebuah kota kecil yang cukup jauh dari Pyeongyang. Mereka membuat sebuah barak sejak sebulan yang lalu dan menghabiskan tenaga untuk menjaga camp sebagai basis pertahanan nomor 3. Pekan lalu saat Komandan Kangta baru saja kembali dengan 9 batalion dari arah timur, mereka mendapati pasukan bantuan yang dibawa dari tenggara ikut masuk dan bergabung dalam camp. Yunho menyadari satu hal yang pasti bahwa komandannya hendak menjadikan camp mereka menjadi barak pertahanan ke dua mengingat jumlah pasukan, makanan, dan obat-obatan mereka lebih banyak.

"Sersan, tolong cek anggota kita dari battalion 43, anggota mereka berkurang banyak sejak ditarik ke tenggara oleh Mayor Ji Yong." Ujar Kangta.

"Siap Pak." Ujar Yunho tegas.

Ia melangkah keluar dari tenda besar tersebut menuju camp battalion 43. Camp itu terasa sangat berbeda dengan para anggota yang rata-rata masih muda. Ia membawa Junsu dalam pengecheckkan tersebut. Beberapa di antara mereka kehilangan anggota tubuh. Sebuah kebaikan bahwa Kangta mengijinkan tentara cacat diangkut serta. Jika mereka tetap berada dalam komando Ji Yong, kemungkinan besar tentara cacat itu akan ditinggalkan karena hanya menjadi beban.

Dalam acara pemeriksaan itu, diam-diam Yunho memikirkan bagaimana bisa Negara mereka menerjunkan anak-anak semuda itu dalam perang, di tahun kedua perang korea pecah dan korban dari Selatan bergelimpangan, pemerintah mulai mengambil tindakan untuk merekrut pemuda belasan tahun untuk terjun membela Negara mereka dalam perang. Sangat memperihatinkan mengingat Negara mereka seakan-akan tidak peduli mengenai masa depan generasinya.

Lalu renungan Yunho selalu bermuara ke satu hal. Bagaimanakah perasaan keluarga para pemuda ini saat mereka pulang dengan keadaan memperihatinkan seperti ini? tidakkah ada masa depan di luar perang?

"Siap, anggota battalion 43 jumlah 52 orang, tewas 22 orang, cacat 10 orang. Laporan selesai." Suara lantang seorang pemuda membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Mata musangnya memperhatikan pemuda di depannya, seorang pemuda dengan wajah keras dan tinggi badan yang melebihi dirinya.

"Siapa komandan battalion di sini?" tanya Yunho, merasa begitu ragu bahwa pemuda di depannya adalah seorang komandan. Seseorang baru saja membisikkan padanya tadi bahwa komandan battalion 43 tewas dalam perang.

Untuk sesaat pemuda itu ragu, ia melirik ke kanan, menatap sesuatu atau seseorang di sana. Yunho mengikuti arah pandang pemuda di depannya dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri dengan mata bulatnya yang cemerlang menatap ke arah mereka.

Bibir Yunho terbuka kecil meski ia tak berbicara apapun, 'si Suara tenor.' Lalu ujar Yunho dalam hati.

"Siap, Saya Komandan mereka Sersan." Ujar pemuda di depannya tiba-tiba.

Yunho berbalik arah "Siapa namamu?"

"Siap, Shim Changmin."

"Kau punya 20 orang tersisa dalam batalionmu. Jaga mereka sebagai keluargamu sendiri." Ujar Yunho sambil menepuk pundak Changmin.

"Siap, Pak." Jawab Changmin tegas.

"Dan bocah…kau anggota battalion 43?" tanya Yunho pada pemuda dengan mata bulat di mereka.

"Siap. Kim Jaejoong. Anggota battalion 43 devisi 101, ketua regu kesehatan melapor, Pak." Ujar pemuda itu.

Yunho mengangguk-angguk "Kim Jaejoong, regu kesehatan adalah seorang ibu dalam battalion mereka. Jaga anggotamu dan pastikan stamina mereka selalu baik." ujarnya kemudian.

"Siap, Pak."

Yunho melangkah menjauhi tenda. Orang-orang melakukan hormat padanya, namun saat langkah Yunho berada di samping Jaejoong. Pria itu berbisik "Bernyayilah untuk mereka sesekali, suaramu bagus."

Dan suara Yunho yang berupa bisikan itu sukses membuat Jaejoong terjejut mendengarnya. Ia melirikkan wajahnya dan mendapati Yunho tersenyum lembut padanya. Hal itu membuatnya kaku dan salah tingkah.

.

.

Akhir Juli 1952, perang yang pucat telah mereda dalam bulan-bulan musim panas. Yunho memperhatikan anggota-anggota mereka, camp itu masih terhitung besar meski dengan diam-diam Yunho berusaha mengingat berapa banyak anggota yang tewas dan yang masih tersisa dalam camp mereka.

Untuk bulan-bulan setelah Mei berakhir. Perhatian Yunho teralihkan secara tidak sadar pada sosok pemuda lugu yang pernah dilihatnya di sebuah panggung militer beberapa bulan lalu. Sosok itu begitu menarik perhatiannya, bagaimana seorang pemuda yang lugu dengan tubuh mungil itu terjun dalam medan perang yang ganas. Bagaimana matanya yang selalu Yunho puja telah menjadi saksi dari kengerian perang dan busuknya dendam. Bagaimana suara tenor pemuda itu terkadang digunakan untuk berteriak dan memanggil nama anggota regunya yang sedang sekarat. Lalu yang paling diingat Yunho adalah saat pemuda itu bernyanyi dalam perayaan kecil dalam batalionnya di antara cahaya api unggun dan sederet kata-kata permohonan miliknya _"Perang ini mendekatkan kita sedikit demi sedikit pada kematian, tapi biarpun demikian aku akan berusaha menjaga kesehatan kalian. Karenanyalah, kumohon berusahalah untuk tidak mati."_

Dan bulan-bulan musim gugur yang lembab justru mendekatkan Yunho pada pemuda lugu bernama Jaejoong tersebut. Berawal dari acara pertemuan yang dihadiri ketua kesehatan setiap rabu malam 2 minggu sekali. Yunho akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan secara personal.

Persis dalam ekspektasi Yunho bahwa pemuda itu akan memperlakukan dirinya dengan hormat dan begitu formal, tapi Yunho tidak menyerah untuk membuat obrolan antara mereka menjadi lebih cair yakni dengan mengajak pemuda itu makan di luar, di sebuah restoran kecil milik penduduk lokal. Nangdaemun. Dan hubungan mereka menjadi lebih seperti sahabat saat mereka hanya berdua.

"..dan ibuku mengungsi bersama ketiga adikku ke Gyeongju. Aku punya seorang nenek disana, keluarga kami miskin tapi setidaknya Gyeoungju lebih aman." Ujar Jaejoong setelah selesai menelan paprika terakhir di piringnya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan mereka?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat merindukan mereka. Membayangkan mereka setiap malam, aku kehilangan satu-satunya foto mereka yang kubawa. Dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengingat-ingat bagaimana wajah mereka terakhir kali." Ujar Jaejoong menunduk.

"Bagaimana wajah mereka?" tanya Yunho.

"Ibuku berteriak padaku, mengatakan bahwa aku jangan sampai mati sedangkan adikku Sungmin memandangku dengan tatapan polosnya, kedua adikku yang lain, Meimei dan Yoovin hanya menangis, mereka masih balita." Jaejoong menyangga pipinya dengan tangannya.

Yunho mengangguk-angguk, ia meminum air dalam gelasnya sambil melirik Jaejoong yang menatap keluar jendela.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu _hyung?"_ tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

"Ayahku punya usaha mebel dan ibuku guru. Mereka hanya punya aku sebagai anak."

"Mereka pasti sedih karena merindukanmu."

"Ya, dan aku juga sedih karena merindukan mereka."

"Kau bisa menangis _hyung_ jika sedih. Disini, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kau adalah sersan." Ujar Jaejoong sambil terkikik.

Yunho mengangkat alisnya, berdecih saat Jaejoong justru meledeknya. Lalu sejenak ia menarik tangan Jaejoong. Mengambil buku menu di meja mereka dan menutupi muka keduannya dari samping hingga orang-orang tidak tahu apa yang akan atau sedang mereka lakukan.

"_Hyung._" Ujar Jaejoong memperingatkan.

"Sssstt." Bisik Yunho. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong. Mencium bibir pemuda di depannya dengan lembut, melumatnya dengan intens dan ia melepaskannya saat Jaejoong menginjak sepatunya.

"Mereka akan membunuh kita jika mereka tahu." Ujar Jaejoong berbisik dengan nada tak suka.

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu." Yunho justru mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan Jaejoong mendengus kemudian.

.

:: Ivyluppin ::

.

Ada sebuah pertunjukkan. Sama seperti acara panggung militer yang pernah dihadiri oleh Jaejoong pertama kali. Acara itu berada di dekat tenda besar. Sebuah acara seperti pentas seni anak SMU meski yang hadir adalah para tentara perang yang sedang mencari kesenangan. Harapan bahwa show yang akan mereka lakukan mampu membuat seseorang melarikan diri dari pikirannya mengenai perang adalah konsep yang begitu ingin Kangta ciptakan dalam show pertama di camp tersebut.

Persiapan dilakukan dua hari. Mereka mengadakan acara teater, lawak, sulap, dan nyanyian. Sudah jelas bahwa Jaejoong akan tampil lagi dalam acara semacam itu. Dan Yunho menanti bagaimana kekasihnya tersebut bernyanyi sebagaimana Jaejoong yang bernanyi untuk pertama kalinya dan membuat Yunho menemukan cinta pertamanya pada seorang pemuda lugu bersuara tenor.

Malam tanpa hitungan jam saat Yunho melihat Jaejoong menaiki panggung setinggi 3 meter dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_If We hold together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by _

_For you and I_

_Where we are out there in the dark_

_We'll dream about the sun_

_In the dark we'll feel the light_

_Warm our hearts, everyone_ (If we hold on together_diana ross)

Pertunjukkan Jaejoong telah selesai, dan yang seperti diduga Yunho pada awalnya bahwa kekasihnya kan bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya lalu orang-orang akan memberinya tepuk tangan. Pernah dalam bayangan Yunho, setelah perang ini usai mereka akan hidup di sebuha tempat dan mendirikan restoran, Jaejoong akan menghibur penonton dengan suaranya dan Yunho akan memasakkan makanan itali yang pernah diajarkan oleh seorang pengelana keramik dari tanah eropa tersebut. Atau setidaknya mereka akan hidup bahagia di sebuah tempat terpencil dan bercocok tanam, beternak, atau apapun itu tanpa ada gunjinan atas ketidaknormalan hubungan sesame jenis atau tekanan perang yang terkadang terlihat tak akan mereda.

"Bagaimana?" Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghampirinya, duduk di sebelahnya dengan soda di tangan.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk "Seperti dugaanku, suaramu bagus. Kau membuat tentara disini terhibur."

Meski tanggapan Jaejoong setelahnya hanya berupa senyuman namun itu cukup bagi Yunho "Kita lihat apa Changmin berhasil dengan teaternya. Dia menghafalkan dialog sambil mandi, dia bahkan mengigaukannya." Ujar Jaejoong kemudian. Yunho bisa melihat betapa antusias wajah kekasihnya saat panggung di depan mereka tertutup tirai dan alat musik sederhana terdengar sesudahnya.

Sebuah pertunjukkan mengenai seorang pengemis yang kelak menjadi saudagar kaya. Teater itu berlangsung menarik hingga seseorang yang bertugas menangani obor mengalami kecelakaan. Kakinya terbakar dan pertunjukkan menjadi kacau. Saat orang-orang membantunya naik ke truck kecil menuju tenda kesehatan yang jauh, nyaris saja Jaejoong melompat dan bergabung dalam kemelut orang-orang dan regu kesehatan yang akan menangani orang malang tersebut sebelum Yunho akhirnya menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar dari kerumunan.

"Mereka butuh bantuan."

"Tim kesehatan bukan hanya kau, mereka punya selusin lebih tim kesehatan disini." Ujar Yunho.

"Lalu apa maumu _hyung?_" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya ke sebuah mobil. Sebuah convertible prancis yang bagus.

"Ayo jalan-jalan. Aku ingin piknik." Jawab Yunho sambil mendudukkan dirinya di balik kemudi.

"Kau bercanda? Tidak ada seorang pun yang piknik di malam hari." ujar Jaejoong dengan alis mengkerut dan menatap aneh pada Yunho.

"Kalau begitu kita yang pertama, masuklah!" Yunho menepuk tempat di sampingnya dengan wajah sumringah, meski bagi Jaejoong ini aneh, ia tetap saja menuruti permintaan itu.

Malam semakin larut saat Yunho mengemudikan convertible prancis mereka menuju utara, hawa sejuk Gunung Utara menampar kulit mereka. Jaejoong tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang karena jalanan gelap dan dia khawatir bahwa mereka berkendara terlalu jauh. Itu bisa jadi cari mati jika musuh tahu.

"Nah" kata Yunho "Kita sampai."

"Dimana?" tanya Jaejoong cepat.

"Di dunia dimana rasanya hanya ada kita saja yang tinggal."

Yunho mengambil selembar selimut, dua botol soda lalu ia mengirimkan isyarat pada Jaejoong untuk keluar dan mengikutinya. Mereka meletakkan tubuhnya di atas kap mobil. Memandang langit dalam dekapan satu sama lain. Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya pada Yunho, mereka berselimut dan meneguk soda sambil menatap langit yang gelap.

"Kupikir sedang mendung."

"Ya, ini jauh dari perkiraan. Kupikir malam akan memberikan kita kesempatan untuk melakukan hal yang romantis." Ujar Yunho sambil mendekap Jaejoong.

"Langit mengutuk kita _hyung_, mereka tidak mengijinkan kita seperti ini mungkin." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Jangan berlebihan. Ini musim hujan, sudah tentu mendung."

Lalu mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati kesunyian dan udara di sekitar mereka.

"Aku ingin perang cepat berakhir dan kita bisa pulang." Suara Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya, kita pasti pulang Jae. Dan saat kita pulang, kau dan aku akan hidup bersama. Aku sudah memikirkan tempat bagus untuk kita tinggal. Bagaimana dengan Hwacheon?" tanya Yunho.

"…tidak buruk. Tapi aku ingin mengunjungi ibuku dulu. Aku rindu padanya terlebih pada adikku Meimei, dia yang paling kecil."

"Tentu kita akan mengunjunginya."

Malam itu tidak bertabur bintang apalagi dihiasi kunang-kunang. Suasana romantis dalam film hanya omong kosong namun setidaknya malam itu bagi mereka adalah saat dimana mereka saling bertukar cerita dan berbagi kehangatan.

.

.

Saat Yunho dan Jaejoong selesai dengan acara piknik malam mereka, hujan turun di seperempat malam menuju subuh. Yunho mengendarai mobil dalam gelap sedangkan Jaejoong mantap keluar jendela dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Saat mereka nyaris masuk ke barak. Yunho mendapati dua rang pria berteduh di bawah pohon dan saat mereka berbagi ciuman, Yunho jadi tahu bahwa tidak hanya dia dan Jaejoong yang memiliki hubungan terlarang seperti itu. Tapi masih ada orang lain dan itu membuatnya lega.

.

:: Ivyluppin ::

.

**8 Januari 1953**

Jaejoong mencatat hari itu sebagai hari paling manis dalam hidupnya karena di hari itu saat hujan berhenti di penghujung senja dan Yunho mengajaknya minum di Buchon dan menambah beberapa menu makanan di Nangdaemun. Pria dengan pangkat sersan kepala itu melamarnya dengan sebuah cincin dari perak.

Sebuah malam dimana nyala rasi bintang bukan sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong kagum, tapi pantulan cahaya dari cincin perak di jemarinya lah yang membuat hatinya melayang.

"Aku ,Jung Yunho berjanji akan mencintaimu seumur hidupku. Menjaga dan merawatmu. Dan menjadikanmu satu-satunya orang yang ada di dalam hatiku." Ujar Yunho. Malam itu tidak ada pengunjung karena Yunho sengaja menyewa tempat itu.

Mereka bertukar cincin dan mengikat janji bersama.

"Dan aku Kim Jaejoong, akan mencintai Jung Yunho seumur hidupku. Menerima setiap kekurangan yang ada padanya dan melengkapi hidupnya. Aku berjanji akan menghabiskan semua sisa umurku untuknya." Ujar Jaejoong.

Lamaran sederhana itu hanya dihiasi lilin, roti, dan musik romantis yang berputar di gramofon. Mereka berdua merekam segala ingatan itu dalam otaknya. Mematrinya. Yunho mengajari Jaejoong cara berdansa ala barat dan dengan perasaan antara malu dan gerak tubuh kaku, Jaejoong mencobanya.

.

.

"_Hyung_, kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Aku takut jika kita ketahuan." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah, mereka begitu berminat pada acara teater itu. Kita bisa menyusup keluar." Jawab Yunho.

Saat itu malam di tanggal 7 Februari kembali dipenuhi lampu sorot dan acara panggung teater. Changmin memperbaiki pertunjukkan teaternya yang gagal dan kali ini Kangta memastikan semua orang yang bertanggung jawab pada bagian teknik adalah mereka yang cukup ahli seperti Kangin dan Shindong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menyelinap keluar lewat jendela teater. Bersembunyi di antara deretan convertible prancis dan menuju sebuah tenda di ujung barak yang kosong. Malam ini adalah malam yang berharga. Malam dimana setahun yang lalu Yunho untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan malam dimana ia menemukan cinta pertama dan hasrat hidupnya yang baru.

Tangannya menggandeng tangan Jaejoong sedangkan yang satunya membawa sebuah obor asetilen dan menelusuri jalan yang gelap. Yunho menyibakkan tenda dan mendapati betapa tempat itu kosong.

Mereka berbaring saling merengkuh satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong." Bisik Yunho sambil mencium leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memegang pipi Yunho. Mengecup bibir pria di hadapannya "Aku juga cinta padamu Yunho _hyung._"

Dan malam itu dihabiskan dengan suara desahan dan erangan Jaejoong. Kehangatan dan suara erotis yang diam-diam menggerus malam dan meleburkan jiwa mereka dalam kefanaan.

.

:: Ivyluppin ::

.

Semua orang akan mengingat hari dan tanggal dan bagaimana suasana di waktu Kangta mengumumkan sesuatu yang membuat jantung mereka berdebar karena euphoria.

"Selamat saudaraku, kita akan pulang. Kembali ke kampung halaman dan berkumpul bersama keluarga kalian…" Kangta berujar dengan suaranya yang lantang "…jangan lupakan bagaimana kita berjuang dan bersaudara di sini. Bagaimana teman-teman kita mengorbankan diri demi Negara dan martabat bangsa kita. Jadi berdoalah pula demi arwah mereka dalam kesukacitaan kalian."

Suara teriakan lantang bergema di antara orang-orang. Kebahagiaan tak terbendung karena setelah bertahun-tahun perang berkecamuk, akhirnya mereka pulang.

"Dan kita akan dibagi dalam 2 kloter besar. Kapten Leeteuk akan mengumumkan daftar nama orang-orang yang pulang pad kloter pertama."

Baik Yunho dan Jaejoong berharap mereka berada di kloter yang sama, tidak peduli yang pertama atau kedua asalkan mereka bisa bersama.

Namun pada kenyataannya mereka terpisah dalam kloter yang berbeda. Jaejoong masuk dalam kloter yang pertama, ia akan pulang duluan ke Seoul.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan keduan setelah pengumuman kloter itu, mereka saling mencari. Sebuah rasa khawatir dan cemas karena keinginan untuk pulang bersama tidak terkabul muncul dan menakuti mereka seperti sosok monster.

.

.

Malam sebelum kepulangan Jaejoong. Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berpiknik kembali di malam hari. Yunho mengendarainya convertible nya menuju tebing, melewati ladang gandum dan angin semilir. Ia berhenti di tengah ladang gandum lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke tepi pantai. Langit menghamparkan jutaan bintang di angkasa sedangkan angin meniupkan rambut dan pakaian mereka. Yunho menatap Jaejoong ketika pemuda itu menyusulnya keluar dari mobil.

"Aku begitu senang mendengar semua pasukan akhirnya bisa pulang. Dan aku senang kita juga bisa pulang."

"Aku akan meminta Changmin untuk menggantikanku pulang duluan. Aku akan pulang bersamamu." Jaejoong mendekat ke arah Yunho.

Yunho menggeleng "Tidak bisa semudah itu, mereka punya ketetapannya. Dan kau tahu bahwa itu mutlak. Lagi pula kau bisa menungguku sebentar di sana.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah." Ujar Jaejoong sedih.

"Ini bukan perpisahan, ini adalah awal. Ingatlah bahwa kita telah merajut masa depan kita selama ini dan menunggu hari ini tiba." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat, menciup puncak kepala pemuda tersebut. Menenggelamkan tubuh kecil Jaejoong dalam dekapannya "Jaejoongku ku tersayang..jangan pernah lupa bahwa cinta kita teramat istimewa, masa-masa indah yang berhasil kita curi sementara menunggu giliran untuk mati demi Negara kita. Kau dan aku, kita percaya bahwa ada dunia di luar perang. Ingatkah kau ketika kita membicarakan ini? setiap bom dan peluru yang terlempar ke arah kita tidak akan memisahkan kita. Dan kini saat hari dimana kita pulang telah tiba, sambutlah hari itu dengan suka cita. Tunggulah aku di Seoul, kita berjanji akan bertemu di Apgujeoung saat kita tidak tahu dimana akan bertemu…tunggu disana sayangku. Aku akan datang dan kita akan menemukan satu sama lain."

Dalam pelukan Yunho tersebut Jaejoong mengangguk sembari diam-diam menangis.

.

:: Ivyluppin ::

.

**Akhir agustus 1953**

Cahaya fajar yang teduh dan udara dingin di tepi laut mengantarkan isakan tangis di dermaga. Kloter 1 akan berangkat kurang dari 10 menit dan Yunho masih setia berada di tempat dimana ia dan Jaejoong bisa saling melihat.

"_Saranghae..kekasihku."_ Jaejoong melihat Yunho sambil melemparkan isyarat-isyarat yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Dari atas dek kapal.

Konvoi itu perlahan menjauhi pantai. Dan saat orang-orang perlahan kembali ke barak, Yunho masih setia berdiri disana. Memandang kapal yang melaju cepat dan perlahan mengecil dari pandangan.

Air mata Yunho tak kuasa mengalir "Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong, aku mencintaimu kekasihku." Ujar Yunho hingga kapal Jaejoong lenyap dari pandangan matanya.

.

.

**Pertengahan oktober 1952**

Saat Yunho mengira pemberangkatan kloter dua hanya akan berjarak beberapa satu atau dua minggu maka ia salah. Ia harus menunggu kurang lebih sebulan, menanti gilirannya pada hari dimana ia benar-benar pulang. Perasaannya membuncah tidak karuan.

Keinginannya untuk bertemu Jaejoong dan rasa rindunya terhadap pemuda itu tidak terbendung.

"Jaejoong, aku pulang." Ujar Yunho sembari menatap buih lautan.

.

.

Jalanan di Apgujeong padat dan sejak kedatangannya di hari pertama. Yunho tak pernah lupa menyempatkan diri datang ke Apgujeong. Menanti Jaejoong di sana dengan setangkai mawar.

Ia telah membawa banyak mawar dan menghitung banyak hari penantiannya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak pernah datang. Pernah ia berspekulasi bahwa Jaejoong bosan menunggunya kembali dan pemuda itu meninggalkannya, sempat ia menyalahkan keterlambatan kloter 2 yang tidak cepat kembali.

Sebulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan…

Yunho menghabiskan musim gugurnya menunggu setiap hari di Apgujeong. Tapi Jaejoong tidak pernah datang hingga musim dingin tiba dan membekukan hatinya.

Di pertengahan musim dingin, dimana ia telah menyerah akan Jaejoong. Yunho mengunjungi kantor pusat angkatan darat di Seoul dan menanyakan seputar kapal kloter kedua dan menjadi usaha terakhirnya mencari Jaejoong. Yunho mendapat kabar yang menghancurkan dirinya.

"Mereka tidak akan pernah tiba sersan. Kapal itu mendapat serangan dan seluruh awak kapalnya tidak ada yang selamat. Dua hari dalam perjalanannya, sebuah kapal asing menghantamnyadengan meriam dan kapal itu tenggelam."

Yunho membeku mendengarnya. Jaejoong tidak datang bukan karena dia tidak mau atau melupakan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak datang karena dia tidak bisa. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah datang. Dia tidak pernah tiba.

.

.

**Dua tahun kemudian, February 1955**

Yunho berjongkok pada sebuah tugu peringatan pahlawan perang korea. Di bawah tugu itu banyak bunga dan dupa yang di letakkan orang-orang untuk menghormati dan mendoakan keluarga, teman, kekasih mereka yang gugur dalam perang.

Dan di sanalah Yunho. Berkunjung setiap bulan di malam hari dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk merenung. Mengingat tentang kekasihnya Jaejoong sambil bersandar di bawah tugu tersebut dengan dupa yang dia nyalakan, memandang langit dan meneteskan air matanya kembali. Kenangannya terlempar di masa lalu dan itu membuat hatinya hancur.

Yunho meletakkan setangkai crisan putih dan sebuah surat di dalamnya.

_Untuk Jaejoong tercinta,_

_Hari ini hari peringatan percintaan kita - 7 Februari 1952 - hari saat aku pertama kali mendengarmu bernyanyi di Korea Utara. Lagu itu membawa kenangan terindah dalam hidupku. Kenangan dari acara panggung militer dengan tirai terbuat dari balon udara dan lampu sorot dari kaleng... kenangan saat aku melihat seorang pemuda lugu bersuara tenor..._

_Kita minum di Buchon, makan di Nangdaemun... Kita menukar janji dan cincin. Dalam show pertama, seseorang harus diangkut dari truk dan dibaringkan di dalam tenda. Malam hujan deras, sepasang tentara berteduh di bawah pohon. Kita menghabiskan waktu dengan mobil convertible Perancis, hawa sejuk Gunung Utara, dan makanan piknik dengan 2 botol soda._

_Di suatu malam berangin, kita merayap keluar dari jendela teater dan tertidur saling berpelukan. Saat terbangun, sungguh ajaib kita belum tertangkap basah. Berkendara menuju tebing, kita berhenti di tengah ladang gandum. Masih terasa kebahagiaan saat kita diberitahu kita akan dipulangkan. Tapi bersedih saat tahu kita tak bisa pulang bersama._

_Di pantai sunyi, kita berpisah di bawah langit Korea bertabur bintang. Air mata tak bisa berhenti berlinang saat aku berdiri di atas tembok laut dan memandang konvoi-mu hilang di ujung langit. Kita bersumpah akan hidup bersama tapi takdir berkata lain. Kamu tak pernah tiba..._

_Jaejoong, di mana pun kamu kini berada... Kenangan ini sungguh berharga bagi kita berdua. Selamat malam, kekasihku... "Tidur" yang nyenyak, sayang..._

.

.

.

-the end-

Oke, ini fic Yunjae pertama Ivy

Ini coba-coba, dan aku mau tahu apa aku diterima oleh YJS jika aku menjadi author Yunjae juga.

Kalau reviewnya banyak aku bakal buat fic yunjae lagi.

Any request?

Kalau request nggak janji dibuatin sih, pokoknya selama aku punya wangsit dengan ide request kalian, hehe

Oke bye readers…

Reviewnya ditunggu pake banget


End file.
